Flarping Cuties
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: Casual Roleplaying without too much of the things that Equius needs to keep Nepeta from.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Aradia glanced behind her back at Tavros who was slowing down. "You're gonna get left behind."

"I'm trying," Tavros panted heavily, "You're just really really fast. I don't think I can keep up with you."

"Just believe in yourself! You can run, you're just not letting yourself do it." Aradia's bright smile perked up the brown blood's attitude.

"I can do it," Tavros chanted quietly.

"I see them!" a voice called out, "Come on Terezi, we'll lose them!"

"Vriska you are choking me!" Terezi complained.

"Onward!" Vriska said.

* * *

"Oh boy," Aradia grabbed Tavros's arm, "We've got to hurry."

Aradia tore off, still grasping Tavros's arm. They made off to a temple just a little ways off. Aradia doubled over once they were safely tucked inside the temple. Tavros fell over in exhaustion.

"So is this the place," Tavros looked up at the temple's roof from the floor he was laid on.

"Look's like it," Aradia panted. Tavros grinned.

"Awesome."

"The fun's not over yet," she smiled and grabbed her fedora, "_We_ still have to find the treasure somewhere in here."

"Ok," he agreed, "But can we take a little break?"

"Of course."

* * *

Over at where Vriska and Terezi were, they had caught other trolls that were trailing them.

"Look what we found Terezi," Vriska said crudely.

"Let them have a taste of justice," Terezi cracked.

The 3 trolls faced the Sisters with weapons tight in their hands.

"We're not scared of you guys!" the one in the middle shouted.

"We're gonna take the treasure before you guys!" the one just to the left stated.

Vriska's eyes flashed a bit before she turned to Terezi. "What do you think Redglare? Should we convict them?"

Terezi grinned, all of her razor-sharp teeth revealed. "Yes we should, Mindfang. Are you ready for a trial?" She asked the trolls standing before them. Their only response was gripping their weapons tighter in their gray hands.

The angry troll that had shouted at them was the first one to jump. In his hand he's holding a staff, the tip was armed with a ruby colored gem. It was fairly long and along the other side there was a little tuff of purple stained feathers. The angry troll shouted various chats neither Vriska nor Terezi understood. Terezi brought up her cane and pushed his away. At that point the other 2 trolls were engaged in the battle too.

Vriska rolled her dice, hoping for a stroke of luck, all one's. It gives her 2 sparklers. Vriska doesn't have the time to mess around and pray she'll get it right. Vriska rubs the two fireworks together, they create a fire. The two sparklers were lit. They created a large spark and one flew out of her hand.

"Fuck!" she shouted. Thought it seemed like she lost one of her weapons, it falls back down in front of one of the terrified trolls. The grass beneath them gave way to am orange flame. Her body engulfed by the angry flame.

"AHHHHH," She let out a scream that made everyone flinch visibly.

"Jousai!" The angry troll that was up against Terezi shouted.

The other female troll that once stood next to the now charcoaled troll shook violently. The simple pen she held dropped to her feet.

She then ran over to Jousai's side trying to calm the citrus colored flames. She waved her arms unyieldingly. The brown colored sleeves of her dress catching flame also. She cursed a bit but put out the hungry flames that bit her dress. Jousai however, was already caught at the hands of the Handmaid. Her maroon pants were burned to a deep black, the same happening to her pitifully white shirt. Jousai's eyes stared up at oblivion, blank and glassy. The club she held on to only seconds before was now rolling away slowly from its former master.

"Shit, I hope spidermom can eat that," Vriska said aloud.

"Mindfang!" Terezi gaped.

The 2 remaining trolls decided that running away was the best possible option.

* * *

"You didn't have to kill her," Terezi said.

Vriska dismissed it and said, "It was only just, Redglare. She provoked us first."

Terezi shook her head and began walking towards the temple again.

"C'mon Terezi, don't be mad." Vriska ran to catch up with her. "At least let me ride you again, all that fighting has me pooped."

"Vriska you weigh like 800 pounds," Terezi prodded.

"Shut the hell up."

With that the 2 mid-bloods ran towards the temple. They sure didn't want Aradia and Tavros reaching the treasure before them.

* * *

**I shall continue this. I'm still not sure wither or not to include Eridan. Probably not. Feel free to leave reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Tavros said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Aradia agreed.

The two trolls had stumbled across a **huge** pond. Oh but not just any pond. This pond had beautiful glistening pink water. Large clumps of strange plants grew along the shoreline and a giant tree grew smack in the middle of the pond. These red clumps hung in the tree like ruby encrusted pomegranates or something.

"Can you swim Tavros?" Aradia asked excitedly.

"Um. I haven't really been near an ocean or anything like that," he explained.

"Darn."

Aradia was beginning to think that the tree might be the treasure, or at least a clue to what would be the treasure. Maybe she just needed more time to evaluate the pond. She's swam a few times in a few events of flarping, though it was just for a few minutes. Aradia looked across the pond and tried to estimate the lengh across. She was beginning to think she might be able to use her whip to grab hold of the tree and pull them across, but the tree was too damn far away.

While Aradia was looking for a way to the tree, Tavros was walking around the pink pond. He swore he saw some kind of gem and was determined to find it.

* * *

"Aw crap," he muttered after stepping in something. Tavros lifted his shoe to reveal a bug. "Oh gross."

He walked to a rather large rock and tried wiping the bug onto the rock. Tavros lost his footing thought when the rock shifted slightly. After hearing a threatening rumbling, he stopped cleaning his shoe and stood up to witness a stone bridge rising slowly from the rose colored waters.

The stone bridge was stained pink from the long time it's been sitting in the pond. The stones that created the bridge had strange drawings carved into them, every one involving some kind of flower.

"Aradia," Tavros called nervously.

"Oh Tavros this is great!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She wasted no time climbing aboard the bridge and tracing the drawings with her thin fingers. "These carvings explain how that tree came to blossom and what the treasure truly is."

Tavros couldn't help but be somewhere proud of himself for stepping on a bug and finding a wat to the tree. "Aw it was nothing," Tavros said sheepishly.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Aradia asked without looking back at him.

* * *

Tavros immediately straightened up and uttered a quiet no. He began walking over to the tree, leaving Aradia behind.

He gasped once he got a clear view of the tree. It was so ugly.

The gnarled branched of the tree were dotted with white circles and seemed to be reaching out at him. The leaves were a strong green, along with being shaped like dicks. But the trunk of the tree looked the worst to Tavros. It's bark was etched with many knife markings, exposing an ivory interior. The etchings looked as if they were keeping score of something using tally marks.

* * *

"AH-HAH!" Aradia and Tavros both flinched as they were snapped out of thought abruptly.

Vriska stood at the entrance that led to the pink pond with her arm stretched out accusingly. Behind her Terezi stood gasping for air.

"Vriska, what's wrong with Terezi?" Aradia asked.

"You're talking to Mindfang, and she just fell," Vriska said.

"I fell into this entrance," Terezi said with clear disdain. "How could I not see it?" she mumbled to herself.

"Hahahahaha, Thank god I was riding her," Vriska laughed coldly.

"Well, don't, um, think that you guys won just yet?" Tavros tried to sound intimidating.

"Yes! We've already found the pathway to the treasure!" Aradia called out with more vigor.

"Uh, we do?" Tavros asked her.

"Yes we do," she whispered. With that she flung her whip over her shoulder and ran over to Tavros. Aradia reached up and picked one of the fruits with minimal effort. Everyone in the room felt a subtle shaking and then heard the sound of water falling.

* * *

"C'mon Pupa!" Aradia encouraged as she pulled him into the swirling water.

"Let's move Redglare, don't let them beat us!" Vriska yelled as she pulled Terezi into the water.

Terezi's only response was a muted gurgle.

* * *

Vriska and Aradia both stood at the base of another tree, similar to the one in the pond.

"Hey, where's Terezi and Tavros?" Aradia asked Vriska.

"Who cares? They'll be alright," Vriska said with little to no worry about their friends.

Aradia on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"Let's hurry up Aradia, want to get the treasure. Riiiiiiiight?"

"Let's find the treasure and then find our friends."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two dodged many booby traps that tried their hardest to keep anyone from the delicious treasure.

"We found it," Vriska admired breathlessly.

"**I **found it. You followed along and pushed me into traps to save your sorry behind."

* * *

"Where are we Terezi?" Tavros asked her nervously.

Terezi took a moment to look around and absorb the surrounding area. "This temple was build on a cherry orchid. It was built to protect," Terezi said slowly. There was something else haunting her. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe the fall did something to her memory.

"Uh what? Protect?" Tavros asked. His outfit was somewhat ruined and was covered in clots of dirt. Strange since they had just fallen through a pink pond.

"I don't know Tavros. We should focus on getting out of here," she said with complete certainty. Her gut gave out twinges of pain every once in a while and she was sure that he was hurting too. The treasure, she was sure, wasn't something that either of them would risk their lives for.

But the moment she turned around, all that changed.

"We need to keep on moving Tavros," she said with excitement growling.

"But you just said-"

"What would Rufio do? He would want to continue exploring this dungeon and prove Vriska wrong by finding the treasure first," Terezi tried to make the brown-blood feel more conformable about traveling through.

"I uh, guess it'd be kinda cool to find treasure," he blushed.

* * *

**I uhh. Did absolutely nothing to move this story along. But I mean, yeah I have no excuse. I'm planning on ending this next chapter and continue this story with more small flarping stories. I'm sorry. I also update stories a lot faster if I get reviews. **

**I also only update at night! Sorry3**


End file.
